


Love Me Right (Part II)

by jeodoboleo



Series: Love Me Right (Round I) [2]
Category: K-pop, VIXX
Genre: 3 Sentence Ficathon, Blood, Character Death, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-05
Updated: 2015-06-05
Packaged: 2018-04-03 00:49:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 8
Words: 1,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4080193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jeodoboleo/pseuds/jeodoboleo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>a compilation of fills from the <a href="http://alesserrain.livejournal.com/568.html">3 sentence ficathon</a> (may or may not be expanded into full fics in the future) | <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/4063852/chapters/9146173">part one</a> | <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/4130080/chapters/9311581">part three</a> | <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/4248663?view_full_work=true">part four</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Growth Spurts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompt: (jaehwan/sanghyuk) i didn't know he'd grow this big!

"Hyukie do you know where my kitkat stash went," Jaehwan asks, fiddling with the doorknob at the doorway to Wonshik and Sanghyuk's shared room.  
  
Sanghyuk has to squash down the smile threatening to break his facade, "have you checked the cupboard?"  
  
"Of course I did, it's not there!"  
  
Sanghyuk smirks, "Have you checked on the top shelf of the cupboard?"  
  
Jaehwan's brow furrows, "Why would I? I can't even reach up the- Oh you didn't."  
  
Sanghyuk's smirk widens, eyes crinkling.  
  
"You put it up there didn't you! If I had known you'd grow this big I would've kept my things out of reach."  
  
Sanghyuk throws his head back, laughing loudly; smugly, "Don't worry I'll get it for you," he makes his voice baby-like, "Jaehwanie-hyung."  
  
The elder glares at him, the intensity ruined by the slight pout to his lips, "Good, or I would've used you as a ladder."


	2. Masks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompt: (hakyeon/jaehwan) masks

Cameras on, mask on.  
  
Cameras off, mask still on.  
  
Cameras off and away and not even in sight, and the mask is still on and as tight as ever, and it makes Jaehwan tired.  
  
He's the mood-maker. He's supposed to lighten the load and bring light into the darkness. He's supposed to be the warmth and the laughter. He needs to be the sun.   
  
But even the sun has days when it's shrouded by thick clouds that never seem to go away.  
  
  
Hakyeon understands.   
  
  
He's the leader, the mentor, the counsellor. He's not supposed to falter. He's supposed to take the blows in stride and push forward no matter how bleak the future may seem. Smile unfalteringly.  
  
His mask is so tight it almost seems like it's one with his skin.  
  
  
But when the masks are off, they both know they have each other.


	3. Two To Tango

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompt: (hakyeon/sanghyuk) dance lessons

Sanghyuk likes one-on-one coaching to help his blossoming skills flourish, but he didn't expect his teacher to be Hakyeon.   
  
Sanghyuk pants hard, sweat trickling down his temples. His legs ache and his arms ache and honestly, he doesn't know what part of his body  _doesn't_  ache.   
  
But Hakyeon's gaze on him is unwavering, his hands guiding his sore limbs with precise, gentle touches. His voice even softer. Later, Sanghyuk's going to blame the burning under his skin for the heat of practice-room.   
  
He looks at Hakyeon with his dark circles under his eyes, his hair sweaty and ruffled from fingers having run through it over and over in concealed frustration. Sanghyuk doesn't know what propels him forward, gratitude maybe, (affection for certain), but he envelops the elder in his embrace.  
  
Face in his neck, Sanghyuk breathes out, "Thank you."


	4. Black And White Keys

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompt: (taekwoon/jaehwan) taekwoon teaching jaehwan musical tips

The breath Jaehwan takes in is shuddery, his fingers trembling over his piano keys.   
  
Jaehwan sings and performs like he was born to, it just comes to him, it fills him with life. But Taekwoon is ever looming over him like a shadow and it makes his stomach twist inside him.  
  
"Hey, take it easy," Taekwoon says quietly. Always quietly.   
  
It's like he can sense the elder's hand moving to rub at the nape of his neck before he even does it, and he shrinks ever so slightly, shoulders coming up to his ears - but then the hand is squeezing and ruffling the short hairs at the back of his head and he relaxes in Taekwoon's hold.  
  
Jaehwan breathes out slowly, "I just want this to be perfect. You wrote this song and, " he stares at the music sheet in front of him, "I want to do it justice."  
  
Taekwoon comes to the side of the bench and makes a shooing motion, Jaehwan looking quizzically up at him for a moment before realizing and making space for him. Their thighs touch as Taekwoon sits next to him, the bench plenty big enough for three, but then an arm wraps around him and hands cover his over the keys, and Jaehwan thinks he couldn't be in better hands.


	5. Idol Pains

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompt: (hongbin/sanghyuk) idol life

"God Hongbin just shut up!"   
  
The room suddenly quiets to a pin drop silence, the other members blinking owlishly at their smallest member's outburst. Sanghyuk can't look at Hongbin, but he knows he's looking at him with disbelief written all over his face. He stares at his hands in his lap and he can feel warmth crawl up his throat and threaten to choke him up, to fill his eyes with tears.   
  
He tries to swallow but it's like moving in quicksand, and hot tears spring forth despite him. He can't be seen like this. Especially in front of  _Hongbin_.   
  
He darts out of the practice-room without a backward glance, fists clenched so tight his nails bite into his skin.  
  
 _He hates me._


	6. Damned

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompt: (hakyeon/wonshik) how does your heart beat (WARNING: character death and mention of blood)

Wonshik's tears cloud his vision. He futilely rubs at his eyes with his free hand, only succeeding in smearing blood and tiny, downy feathers across his wet cheeks. He lies in Wonshik's arms, looking as beautiful as he saw him the first time, with his tan skin and magnificent wings of white that reminded him of the winter's first snow.   
  
Wonshik wants to laugh, he looks almost peaceful like this, his eyes closed. His wings deepen in their present crimson shade as his life bleeds out of him, and Wonshik wants to destroy everything in sight. He gathers up the strength he has inside, his blood boiling at the loss of a being so Good, looking up into the eyes of the murderer who still dares stand on this Earth.  
  
"How does your heart beat," Wonshik says, fury burning hot under his skin, "when you've killed one of Heaven's angels."


	7. Hurricane

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompt: (wonshik/hongbin) hurricane

_If Wonshik came into his life like the spring rain-_  
  
He taught him how to compose music, string notes together across the page in pleasing harmonies;   
How to skateboard and blow smoke rings and find shooting stars;  
How to skinny dip in hotel pools past hours, heart beating in his chest at the slightest sounds;  
  
How to leave and not come back for hours and hours - to the sound of police at his door.  
  
 _-He left it like a hurricane_


	8. Puppy Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompt: (taekwoon/jaehwan) playing with/taking care of their pet puppy

"Okay, I have to go now, it getting late," Taekwoon says, towering over Jaehwan and his little Pomeranian crouched together on the floor, the younger tapping his fingers along the hardwood floor like a piano as the little puppy tries to chase them.  
  
Both Jaehwan and puppy stop at his voice, two pairs of big brown eyes look up at him, "Do you have to?" Jaehwan whines. Taekwoon swears his puppy whines with him.  
  
Taekwoon's heart shrivels a tiny bit.  
  
He sighs. "Do you want to come over for dinner?"

**Author's Note:**

> * you can also find and talk to me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/jeodoboleo) and [tumblr](http://www.jeodoboleo.tumblr.com/)!~  
> * comments (and kudos) are appreciated and encourage me to post more! ♡♡♡


End file.
